What if Beca Mitchell had Anna Kendrick's Career?
by Kate203457
Summary: The idea is that Beca Mitchell basically has Anna Kendrick's life. Only, somewhere in between "Camp" and "Up in the Air" she went to Barden, met Chloe and fell in love. Plan is for one-shots, but at the moment we're starting with a long story about Bechloe producing and starring in a big hot gay blockbuster together.
1. Method Acting: Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Really excited about this idea, I've been thinking about it for a while and I don't believe there's anything else like it. The idea is to assume that Beca Mitchell basically has Anna Kendrick's life, only sometime in between "Camp" and "Up in the Air" she went to Barden, met and fell in love with Chloe etc. This is their life after Barden, showing their relationship through Anna Kendrick's career. Mostly, one-shots.**

 **This first story line is probably the only part that I want to diverge from her career because I can't get this idea out of my mind. So here you go! Part one of a Bechloe Movie (renamed Method Acting)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Method Acting**

Beca came home one day after her last film wrapped to find her wife had filled the tub and set candles all around.

"What's this?"

"I don't know, surprise I guess? You worked hard for that last movie."

Beca grinned at Chloe. "You're the best"

"I know" Chloe winked.

About an hour later they had eaten and shared some... special (and very NOT PG-13) "desert" so to speak, and were lying in the bathtub, Chloe resting her head on Becas chest, wrapped up in each other.

Beca sighed contentedly. "You know what I want to do Chlo?"

"Please say me. Again."

"Funny. I'm serious." Chloe turned to look at Beca and realized that her expression had in fact become quite serious.

"What do you want to do babe?"

"I want to star in a film centred around a lesbian romance. Yeah these films exist, but there's really nothing to make a girl who likes other girls feel... normal. They're all low budget, or the characters are stuck in, I don't know prison, or one is a succubus, or one of the pair is ridiculously unattractive. Or the actors are terrible, or the script is bad or..." Beca huffed as she thought about the films, and all the times two girls should have been together- but weren't, in film. "I don't mean to minimize the strides that some incredible people have made, it's just not enough. It's like media is saying a girl can't fall in love with another girl in the same way they do for a male."

"That's a really great idea Beca." Chloe smiled up at her wife, sincerity shining through her expression and Beca leaned forward to kiss her.

"I've been thinking... maybe I can produce it? I mean tons of actors try their hands at producing. Maybe I should too. That way I can get it done right."

"Are you sure? This is a big desision. It'll require a lot of effort."

Beca nodded. "I know. I think it's important."

"I think you should do it Becs. I'm behind you, always."

"Hmmm." Beca kissed Chloe on the head again and they both fell silent for a bit, thinking. Beca was wondering if she should drop her next big idea on Chloe yet. After a few minutes Chloe asked:

"Who would you get to co-star in it?"

"Yeah, I had some thoughts on that."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You."

"Oh." Chloe furrowed her brow and stared at the tile for a second. "Becs I'm not an actor."

"You can be! Babe, I know you could do it. You're the head of the music and theatre department at a god dammed performing arts school in LA. Why not? I've always wanted to co-star a film with you."

"Well, alright. If you're making this movie, I will be your co-star."

"Thanks babe" She grinned at Chloe. Then Beca snorted "At least this time when the tabloids run rumours about co-stars sleeping together, they'll be true."

Chloe chuckled.


	2. Method Acting: Part 2

**Chapter 2: Method Acting**

"Hey Babe! I'm home!"

"I'm in the laundry room Becs!"

Beca walked to the door down the hall and found Chloe bent down in front of the dryer. Chloe stood up when she came in, and Beca pulled her wife in for a kiss. "Hey"

"So? How was it! Tell me everything!" Beca could see the excitement lighting up Chloe's eyes.

Beca had been working on this movie for several months now. She had the go ahead from a production company, and she had a director, writer, and casting director. She was happy with who they had chosen to direct. His name is Jason, and already she could tell they would get along well, the witty banter they were able to exchange rapid fire amused her to no end. Everyone else seemed to be on board with her vision for the project. Beca had been in meetings for weeks, and working on her own or with one of the others. Today they had a general meeting with all the people involved and went over everything so far.

Beca had pitched Chloe right from the start as co-star. It was one of her non-negotiable points, but she still needed to make sure everyone was on board with her wife being cast as her co-star. Her points were that no one could possibly have better chemistry than herself and her wife, one of Hollywood's hottest couples. Further, it helps with promotion having the two main characters, also love interests, also married in real life. It surprisingly didn't require much pushing on Becas part, the team seemed excited about the idea. Something about the added cuteness factor? Who knows, Beca had rolled her eyes at that.

"Well, you'll have to come in for casting for some screen tests, but hopefully it's just a formality. We'll have to get you an agent before that. I got you an appointment with my agent tomorrow morning, that okay?" Chloe nodded. They had spoken about getting Chloe an some kind of agent or publicist before. Not that Chloe did any jobs that needed one, at least since graduating college and leaving the Bellas, but being married to a high profile actor did seem to require some extra damage control. "Awesome. The rest of the characters will be casted after Kay writes the first draft of the script in the next few weeks. We also talked about demographics."

Chloe scrunched her nose up and led Beca to the kitchen, having finished laundry. "Demographics? Can you work on the salad while I start the rest of supper?"

Beca nodded, picking up the head of lettuce while she continued. "Yeah. It's like, who does this movie appeal to, and how do we make it appeal to more people. Our main audience is females who aren't straight, of all ages, but particularly focusing on teens and young adults. Apparently there's some draw for straight males too with hot lesbian love interests or something."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Gay males would watch it because it's a gay couple, even though female. And it has a theatrical component to it. The one group with the big question mark is straight females. This is a problem because most romantic movies are targeted at them. They have the most numbers. So the production company wants to add something that will appeal to them. They suggested a rival love interest for either myself, or for you. I shot that down tho. They are going to cast a real famous and like... buff, macho type in another important role in order to appeal to the ladies." Beca tilted her head to the side "Well, the other ladies. Non-gay females... whatever you get the picture." Chloe nodded.

"So, what's the plot going to be?"

They had discussed various ideas for plot that Beca was going to pitch in the meeting. They knew it would be highly music based, but that was no surprise. Between her background on broadway as a child, and then her experience with the Bellas, a lot of the movies she worked on involved singing somehow. Beca had even wanted to be a DJ, or a music producer, when they met back in collage. But, the acting life had chosen her, so to speak.

"You and I are going to be rival singers for competing collegiate singing groups. You are playing Ava, my character is called Samantha. It's not technically a musical since the characters are aware that they are singing."

"Acapella?" Chloe brightened.

"No, sorry babe just regular singing. The production company didn't take well to that idea."

"Phooey." Chloe pouted slightly. "Hey Becs I have an idea!"

"What's that?" Beca asked chuckling at Chloe's reactions.

"A shower scene!"

Beca groaned slightly. "Oh my God Chlo."

"No Beca, seriously! Like a tribute to the second time we met, except like relevant to the plot."

Beca shifted her eyes to the side as she thought about it. "I don't know chlo, I'll see what Kay thinks. Maybe she'll put something like that in. Anyways, the preliminary draft of the script should be out in a few weeks. And get this: I will be able to work on my mixes again! We might use them in the movie!"

"That's awesome Becs! I'm so excited for this film, it's going to be great!"

"I know, me too." Beca grinned and kissed her wife. "Okay, so the salad is done what do you want me to work on next?"

* * *

 **A/N: Full disclosure: I know absolutely NOTHING about the movie making process. Hell, I don't really even know that what a producer does... exactly. I guarantee that this will not be realistic. Can a non-actor become one because they are married to an actor? Eh, probably not. ️ But I'm the one with the pen, so to speak. So.**

 **And yes, I did name the script writer after Kay (love/hate thing with her, I mean she does write my favourite movies and yet Bechloe is STILL not canon soo...) and the director after the one from Pitch Perfect 1. But that's as far as it goes. Actually I sort of visualize the director to look like the real Jason, but I don't know the personality of either Jason or Kay. So I'm not writing it to be them.**


	3. Method Acting: Part 3

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER CHANGED THE RATING TO M! (*hint hint*) By all means, read on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Method Acting**

The weeks that went by were a flurry of rehearsals and script readings. Chloe was taking this semester off so she could work on his film. They were able to rehearse a lot of their lines just the two of them. Some of their scenes had even already been shot. They were able to work on some of the choreography, particularly in the later parts of the film in the small dance studio they had in their house. Chloe insisted they put one in when they bought the house. It really was just an empty room with a sound system and a mirror on one side. It was only fair, as Beca reasoned, because she got her own little office that was mostly used for making her mixes on her free time. It wasn't always this way, they had their own struggles for years, but needless to say that with Beca's career just on its own they now had no financial struggles. Combined with what Chloe made, and they were pretty comfortable.

* * *

Chloe had gotten out of rehearsals about an hour ago, while Beca had stayed behind to meet with the director. Chloe had jumped in the shower to wash the rehearsal sweat off her. She still had one of their songs, a new Beca Mitchell original mashup, stuck in her head and started to sing it to herself. Getting really into the song she didn't even hear the door open, or one particular brunette strip and appear behind her, grinning.

"You can sing!"

"Jesus, Becs!" Chloe shrieked.

"How high does your belt go?" She reached around Chloe, shutting off the water.

"Oh my God Beca. You almost gave me a heart attack." She put her hand over her chest, trying to calm her racing heart as she scowled at the brunette standing across from her.

"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk." Beca chuckled and winked, giving her wife a thorough look down before she broke out of the memories from that day. "Anyways, you didn't seem to be that concerned about not giving me a heart attack. Once upon a time."

Even though, as Beca told Chloe many times she "had it memorized", the sight of her wife would never cease to take her breath away. The sight of her naked? That would never cease to do... other things to her.

"I'm not going to live that down ever, am I?" Chloe groaned as Beca shook her head. "Are you denying that singing with me in the shower was an altogether good experience? Maybe I SHOULD cover up my junk." Chloe teased.

"Don't you dare." Beca pushed her lips against Chloe, starting what she had originally come into the shower for. Chloe hummed contentedly through the kiss, tangled her hands in Beca's hair, loosing herself in the feeling of Beca's lips moving against hers. She realized that she was cold from being naked and wet in the shower, the air around her getting colder as the steam started to dissipate, and she lost the jolt of adrenaline from her fright. When she began to shiver, Beca leaned forward and turned the shower back on without breaking the kiss.

A few minutes passed as their gentle and passionate making out turned more heated, particularly when Chloe slid her tongue into Beca's mouth. Chloe slid her hands down her back and Beca grabbed her shoulders and abruptly pushed her into the wall of the shower.

"God." Chloe whispered breathlessly, throwing her head back as Beca started to move her kisses down her throat until she got to her neck. Her hands roamed Chloe's sides and stomach. Beca moaned as she ran her fingers along her wife's rock hard abs. "As much as I-I love how things turned out eventually, this would have been" Chloe gasped as Beca hit an exceptionally sensitive spot on her neck. "much better if the original shower had turned out this way."

Beca laughed and then decided that Chloe was able to do far too much talking at the moment, be it broken and disjointed or not. So while she was working on Chloe's neck with her mouth, she started to bring her hands up to skim underneath of Chloe's breasts. Chloe moaned when Beca started to knead them lightly, purposefully missing the nipple. Her ministrations got progressively more rough, and eventually her mouth started to move down from Chloe's neck. Chloe's legs shook slightly in anticipation. She gasped as Beca pulled her very erect right nipple into her mouth, with her left hand still kneading around the left nipple. Chloe felt the warm heat of Beca's mouth wrapping around, pulling it into her warm mouth. Beca proceeded to alternate with sucking it, running her tongue around it, and biting down on it gently. Chloe couldn't help but tangle her hands into the now wet brunette locks, trying to pull her ever closer to the part that the girl was setting on fire with her mouth. After a few minutes Beca switched sides and started the process again.

The minutes went by and as Chloe's mind went more and more hazy, her legs began to shake much more. Beca noticed this and pushed her against the wall using her knee, high, right up between Chloe's legs. Chloe groaned much more loudly as she ground down on Becas leg. She tried to get more friction but Beca held her tight, effectively stopping her from getting the friction that she desperately desired. Beca wanted to give in to Chloe and give her what she wanted. But then she remembered the reason she had rushed home to Chloe, and she wanted to make this time with her even more special.

Chloe's pants were getting louder and louder, her breath more desperate. Beca's knee remained resting between her legs, supporting her, but unmoving. Teasing her. Chloe threw her head back and nearly growled. She was miserable, but in the best possible way, feeling the smooth skin pressing into her at the point she most desired to feel more. She wanted Beca to fuck her. Fast and hard, and right now. She opened her mouth to beg but at that moment Beca ran her hand down her abs, and through her folds, replacing her knee with her hand and started to stroke Chloe's clit. Chloe's moans were coming more frequently and louder now, as Beca sped up her circles. Beca knew exactly how to work Chloe's body, playing it like it was a finely tuned instrument. Or as though she was one of those mixes she loved to work so much. Chloe was Beca's greatest mix. Her clit felt like it was buzzing with energy. She wrapped her legs around Beca hoping to get an even better angle. She was beginning to swear at each and every circle.

"Oh my god babe. Fuck, Becs. Please..." But Chloe never did finish her plea because Beca chose to thrust two fingers into Chloe's core at that moment, sending pleasure shooting throughout her body. So, instead she let out a huge gasp. The force of each thrust sent Chloe a few centimetres up but Chloe quickly ground her hips down onto Beca's fingers just as far as she was able to. Again and again Beca thrusted hard into her core, fucking her with everything she had. Chloe's entire reality was absorbed her wife's fingers pounding into her, and the feelings that were wrecking havoc on her entire body. The tension pulling her body upwards into bliss was nearly at a breaking point. Her back was straining against the wall of the shower, she was twitching. Her breath came out in gasps and moans every single thrust. Chloe felt like she was going crazy, being so close to falling off the edge without actually going there.

Then, all it took was Beca tenderly kissing behind Chloe's ear, whispering gently to her "I love you so much Chloe. Come for me baby."

It was the very definition of love, and Beca was everything she ever wanted or dreamed of having. All wrapped up in that one tiny brunette holding her. The contrast between words and the feelings she was having being so sweet, was so stark with the way Beca was fucking her so thoroughly, along with each circle of her fingers on the now throbbing nib.

And with those words, full of the love that Beca felt for her, Chloe was off, as wave after wave of pleasure racked her body and she came apart in her wife's arms. Beca held her and helped her ride out her incredible bliss, and continued to hold her upright as she recovered. Panting as she came down from her high. Chloe whimpered as Beca drew her fingers out.

"Mmmm. God Becs." Chloe gingerly straightened her legs. She felt Beca smile from where she was currently nuzzling into the side of Chloe's neck. When Chloe caught her breath she slowly opened her eyes. She gasped as she saw how dark Becas eyes were. She saw how worked up Beca was, and how painfully turned on she was from watching and causing her wife's release. Chloe leaned forward and caught Becas lips with her own. She moaned at intensity the Beca immediately put into the kiss.

"Bed?" Chloe whispered.

Becas already darkened eyes went a few shades darker and she nearly growled pulling Chloe from the shower.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh. What is it that Beca keeps hinting at? I've changed the name of the story from "The Bechloe Movie" (A boring title, but also reserved for what PP4 SHOULD be called), to "Method Acting". Does that give you any clue? Find out next chapter, coming very soon (Like Beca. Sorry, I couldn't help myself.)**

 **Phew! So that happened! I've never written smut before soo...**


	4. Method Acting: Part 4

**Chapter 4: Method Acting**

Beca lay cuddled up in Chloe's arms, her breath still returning to normal. She closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling for the moment. She loved being curled up with Chloe. Feeling that intimacy wrapping them together like they were one.

Once she had fully recovered she looked up and saw Chloe was beginning to drift off, her face completely relaxed. She sighed.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah Becs?"

"Um. I have to talk to you about something. The director wanted to talk to me about something specific."

"Okay?" Chloe blinked her eyes open.

"He thinks that there's some... problems with our scenes." Chloe raised her eyebrow. Beca sighed as she continued. "He thinks that we don't have enough tension. He thinks... our characters have like these massive crushes on each other, they're both confused and don't know what the other thinks about them. And then here we are going home with each other at the end of day."

"Okay... what does he think she should do?"

"He thinks we shouldn't sleep together."

"Oh." She thought about what Beca said, then giggled trying to picture Beca having this conversation with their director. "You talked about our sex life with Jason?"

"Oh my god babe it was like the most awkward conversation ever." Chloe laughed as Beca turned beet red.

Beca was the most confident person when it came to sex with Chloe. Chloe thought it was extremely hot, Beca's confidence was a huge turn on. But, strictly it happened in the bedroom behind closed doors. Or... y'know, on the kitchen counter. Or in the hot tub they had in the back yard. Oh, and the times in the car and the hallway... Whatever, the point was Chloe loved that it was a side of Beca that only she got to see. Beca turned into a stuttering, sweating, pre-pubescent teen when the topic of sex was brought into a conversation with anyone else. She had become better at fielding all the questions through the years they lived at the Bellas house back in collage, which was useful since she had to deal with a lot of people wanting to know about her sex life as an actor. But she still avoided the topic if she could.

"I don't know Becs. It's... wow." She trailed off as she took a bit to think. She felt Beca pressing a kiss to her shoulder as she turned it over in her mind. "I think... he might be right. I hate to admit it but..." They had a very healthy sex life together, and it probably was inhibiting a lot of heat from being generated between their characters. "So... what, we don't have sex until filming is over?"

"Yeah, or until the scene our characters finally get together."

"Alright." They sat in silence for a moment. "What do you think?"

"I'll miss it. I'll miss you."

"Mmmm... me too."

"I think that's the point though. To miss each other so that we can portray the tension on screen. It will be hard." Beca ran her hand over Chloe's abdomen, watching as the goosebumps appeared and Chloe shivered.

"So, the director told you not to sleep with me and you raced home to do just that?"

"One for the road?" Beca replied sheepishly.

"You're cute."

* * *

 **A/N: THE SEXUAL TENSION IS COMING! Oh shit.**


	5. Method Acting: Part 5

**Chapter 5: Method Acting**

"Babe? It's time to wake up." Beca kissed her forehead.

Chloe groaned at the interruption to her sleep. It took her a few seconds before she remembered they had to go in for work.

On the way from their car to the studio Beca pulled out her phone to start up a Snapchat video. "Go! Here I go, here I go again girl, what's my weakness? Night shoots." Beca chanted. Chloe giggled as Beca posted it, put her phone away and yawned. She blindly grabbed for Chloe's hand in the dark.

The scene was innocent enough. It was one of the foundational scenes for the relationship between the two characters. The scene introduced them to the audience as the movies love interests. It mostly involved a lot of eye contact, particularly on Samantha's part. The next scene would have them actually talking to each other, with Chloe's character Ava really bringing out the flirting, yet paired with mild hostility because the characters were essentially supposed to be enemies.

Innocent or not, by the end of the day the tension was palpable. It had been almost a week since they had the talk. How Beca found herself pressed against their door the minute it closed by her very hot red headed wife, she couldn't seem to work out in her mind. She wasn't complaining as she felt the body pressing into her own, and saw the heat in Chloe's gaze.

Her mind however, wasn't yet far gone enough to remember that they weren't supposed to be sleeping together.

"Ugh, Chloe?" She moaned softly, feeling helpless as Chloe ran her hands up the skin of her back, underneath her shirt. "Chloe, we can't do this." She growled. Chloe lifted her head up from where she was kissing a trail from Beca's jaw, down her neck, and then across her collarbones. The last thing she wanted to do right now was to stop Chloe, but she was very well aware that she needed to.

Chloe pulled back. "You're right Becs. Sorry." She took a few steps away reluctantly. It was only a few feet but the space felt cold, dark, and like it was gaping to them.

It wasn't the first time that they had gotten dangerously close to giving up. Beca realized it wouldn't be the last time they got caught in a compromising situation. Not by far. She didn't know if the next time it happened that one of them would be strong enough to stop. Her heart stung as she saw her wife standing just a few steps away, her breathing heavy.

"Babe... maybe I should go." Chloe's face fell and she looked like she was about to argue. Chloe knew Beca was right, and this movie was important. She closed her mouth and nodded to the ground.

"Yeah. It might help. Where would you go?"

"I'll go stay at a hotel. I'll be fine. Hey." Sh reaches forward placing a hand on Vhloes arm. She finally looked up, meeting Beca's gaze. "I love you Chloe. So much. This is only for a little while."

"I know. I love you too." The tenderness, and a bit of pain in her voice. Beca stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her wife, kissing her on the forehead. Chloe took a deep breath, then she nodded. Beca went to the door, opening it. Before she stepped away she turned around, wanting to give Chloe a goodbye kiss but deciding against it.

"Bye." She whispered before stepping out.

As Beca sat in the car, she pulled out her phone wanting to text Chloe, but she didn't really know what to say. So she just said a simple "I love you" and then reluctantly started the car, and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

 **A/N: Awe, poor Beca and Chloe, having to be separate. Cue the cuteness.**

 **Reference to Kendrick's snapchat here. Also, is anyone familiar with the danish mini TV show "Heartless" with Emilie and Sophia? Worth checking it out for a different kind of lesbian pairing. Anyways, the scene with Emilie making the eye contact with Sophie and sort of smiling at her is what I had in mind for the scene Beca and Chloe would have shot this chapter.**

 **Note that in this... alternate universe? Oh shit did I just go and write an AU? Anyways, here the Pitch Perfect movies would never have been filmed (sad, huh?)... but ONLY because they happened in real life. So I'm going to repurpose some pitch perfect behind the scenes for their movies.**


	6. Method Acting: Part 6

**Chapter 6: Method Acting**

Chloe felt worn down as the days went by. It was hard being away from Beca.

Every night Chloe buried her face into Beca's pillow, breathing her scent and held it as close as possible. Still, she couldn't sleep as well as she was usually able to.

Shooting was hard too. Chloe knew more about acting in a movie than the average person, being married to an actor. And Beca tried to prepare her as best she was able too. But she had a lot of learning to do, and no amount of preparation could help that.

Chloe had to be far more aware of little things than she would ever have to acting on a stage. Every single move she made, and every single prop she touched would have to be put in the EXACT same spot for the next take. Every take she had to be aware of where all of the cameras were. Then they would move all the cameras again and she would have to do the exact same scene, but being wary of the new camera positioning. It was a lot to remember, while staying in character and remembering all the lines and cues. Her normal source of comfort when she got stressed was... well, staying at a hotel.

It was nice having a makeup team, for both of them. Chloe seemed to need more and more makeup every day to cover the bags under her eyes. Makeup and more than the basic requirement for hygiene seemed to fall in their list of priorities. As long as they showered and brushed their teeth, they could show up in sweatpants and the team on set would take care of the rest.

It was hard for Beca too. She remembered her first movie, Camp, and how odd it had been going from stage to a movie set. She hadn't even had that many scenes in Camp, and the movie was much lower budget than this one. She knew Chloe was under a lot of pressure. Beca herself was in almost the same boat, as producing was new to her. Sometimes she had no idea what she was doing.

Beca made sure that she connected with Chloe regularly. They texted each other all the time when they were apart so they still knew what the other was doing like normal, even though they weren't there. Only a text away. Only a phone call away. Only a FaceTime to see her face. And yet the miles separated them. She made sure they took time away to talk to each other, and to REALLY talk. Sharing their feelings, and concerns, just like they did normally. It was a lot more important now. But, there was a lot she wasn't able to do while she was living at the hotel.

Beca didn't used to be this way. Freshman year things like feelings and communication were foreign to her. But Chloe changed all that. Chloe was everything to her, and as their relationship developed and they weathered life together, Beca became far better at that. She realized how important it was to have those things. She grew more and more. Because nothing was more important to her than her relationship with Chloe. Nothing else could ever be.

Beca felt guilty too. This movie really was her brainchild. She worried that she was pushing this on Chloe too much, and she didn't want it to affect their relationship after they were done. She worried about Chloe resenting it for making them have this space between each other. She worried Chloe would feel like she was prioritizing it over their relationship.

The days went by. Scene by scene, as they worked through the movie.

Beca sent flowers, Chloe dropped chocolates in Beca's bag (Lindt obviously, unarguably the best kind). Beca made Chloe new mixes so she could listen to them and hear her voice when she missed her. Beca traced her finger over the handwritten notes Chloe gave her, as she lay in her huge and empty hotel bed, trying to fall asleep, the loving words filling her.

It wasn't all work. The cast had a blast, fooling around on and off of set. They regularly went out together. Beca made friends particularly with co-star Chrissy Fit, and Chloe was close to Anna Camp. She reminded her of Aubrey.

One time the cast went out rollerblading. Beca got a ride from Chrissy and they laughed, joked, and sang very loudly to the radio the entire way there. But once they were there, Beca and Chloe held hands all the way around, speaking softly to each other the whole time while they were rollerblading.

A very tense scene between the rival groups was shot in a set modelled to look like a cafeteria. When the director called wraps, Beca started up a food fight with Chloe that quickly spread to the rest of the cast. Some of the film crew groaned, but Jason got the cameras to keep rolling, in order to use it in bloopers or outtakes, or as promo. Jason only called for them to cut it out when Beca grabbed Chloe's face and started to lick a mixture of mashed potatoes and grape jello off it. The food fight went down in the books as one of the cast's favourite moments.

One day, Chloe realized they would actually both be off at the same time. Chloe smirked at how ridiculous it was that she was so excited about that. Beca made sure they didn't make Chloe work more hours than she could handle. But it seemed even when one didn't have to be on set, the other was required for the scene, especially because their characters were from rival groups which each had their own story lines. On top of that, Beca had a lot more responsibilities than normal. Even when she was supposed to be off, she was always doing something. She threw herself into this project, trying to get it right. But, legally, she had to take SOME time off.

This day Jason had forced her to stay home. He told the rest of the cast to not let her come to them about work. Chloe, unfortunately, had to shoot in the morning. As soon as she finished, she showed up at Beca's hotel. Beca came to the door, still in sweatpants, aiming to lie around and nap for the whole day like she had all morning.

Chloe giggled at how cute Beca's bedraggled appearance was. "Well Hello Mrs. Mitchell!"

"Hey Babe." She yawned. "How did shooting go?" Beca asked, blearing at her through her sleepy eyes.

"It was alright." She shrugged. "No talking about work though, remember? I'm taking you on a date."

Beca smiled at her wife. "Good idea! Let me just go get ready."

"As much as I miss seeing you all tired from just waking up, that's probably not a bad idea." Chloe teased.

It felt nice to be dressing up and standing in the bathroom putting make up on, side by side with Chloe, who was touching up her own make up. It felt like normal. Aside from the fact that they were in a hotel room, the bags that Chloe was currently trying to cover betrayed her difficulty to sleep these days... or nights to be more specific. Plus there was the electrifying humm of sexual tension that was running between them. Beca looked over at Chloe and smiled. She didn't need to say anything to Chloe. They both knew, it felt nice being so... domestic together again.

They ended up going to a museum. That night, fortunately, there were few people. That was a plus, not wanting their time interrupted by over-enthusiastic fans, or by the pap. Chloe approached one painting and giggled.

"Oh my god Becs this looks exactly like you!"

Beca rolled her eyes at Chloe's excitement. It was honestly adorable and she couldn't hid her smile. She looked at the painting.

"Babe, stand beside it!"

"You're so weird."

"You love it." Her tone changed as she directed Beca. "I'm taking a video." Beca opened her mouth to say something. "Close your mouth! Close your mouth." Beca cracked composure and started to laugh. "No! Don't smile! Don't laugh!" Beca doubled over as she giggled. "You don't even look like her at all anymore!"

Beca straightened up saying, "I'm a bad actress!" and put on a unconvincing serious face for the camera.

From a few paces away someone spoke up, obviously recognizing Beca. "You're not a bad actress."

They smiled and giggled at the stranger jumping into their conversation. Someone else tried to walk by. "Sorry, Sorry!" Beca giggled and moved back to allow them through. Beca pulled out her phone and took her own video beside the painting.

"She's really had it." Referencing the painting. Beca spun around so that Chloe was in the frame instead of the painting. "Did you get that?"

Chloe looked up from her phone. "No, I didn't get it!" Beca laughed. "I didn't get it! I didn't get it."

Eventually they moved on to the next painting. Chloe looked at Beca, and realized how amazing it felt to be laughing and joking with her wife again.

Every time they linked fingers, brushed against each other or Chloe caught Beca gazing up at her, her breath sped up. The tension building with them was incredible. It had to be affecting the movie, because it was definitely affecting her. The sexual frustration was certainly not calming her stress levels.

They had an amazing time. When Chloe got into bed that night she was happy. But she also felt empty. There was no warm body to curl into. She missed Beca deeply. She missed the intimacy she would normally feel after a night like this one. She was being driven crazy, unable to release. Chloe was glad they went out and spent time together. But that night, she couldn't help but sob her frustration into Becas pillow as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is so jumpy and disorganized! I think it works anyways tho. Also, I'm loving using the Kendrick and Sendrick Snapchat referances tho. Can you spot them? I'll release the next chapter as soon as someone spys all the Kendrick/Sendrick referances. :)**

 **I know. Beca sharing her feelings is not the typical Beca-behaviour. But remember, they have been married for years at this point. Beca would have had to drop the resistance to communication years ago. And as we ALL know, Beca really is just a big ole softie when it comes to Chloe.**

 **The same way Chloe smirking is odd. But when you're married for years... I'd assume at this point Chloe has picked up some Beca mannerisms.**


	7. Method Acting: Part 7

**Chapter 7: Method Acting**

Not two days later, the day was particularly rough for Chloe. She was stressed because she kept ruining takes, being in a wrong angle or having her shirt bunch up differently from the other takes. It was a really tense part of the movie too, with a lot of people on set. It wasn't just her getting tired at this stage of the process. She could see Jason getting more and more frustrated at her and some of the rest of the cast. Even breaking for lunch depended on getting to a point where a different lighting a few hours later wouldn't mess things up. Finally, he called the break for lunch.

Chloe stood frozen, trying to keep her emotions in. Beca rushed over to her.

"Hey. Babe, are you okay?" Beca softly asked her.

Chloe shifted her eyes to Beca's and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She blinked rapidly.

"Here, come here." Beca pulled her over to a couch that was away from the set. Everyone else was closing down equipment and the big space was emptying out as everyone left for lunch. Beca sat Chloe on the couch before she sat down next to her, looking concerned.

"Cuddle with me?" Beca looked at Chloe, aware of the very real tension that she could still feel around them, unsure whether it was a good idea. "Please, Beca... I need- I need you to hold me." Chloe said, her voice cracking.

Beca immediately pulled Chloe into her arms, holding her while she cried. Beca closed her eyes, relished feeling Chloe in her arms, where she belonged. She kept her mind off thinking about the body that was pressed into hers. She fought against the pull to kiss Chloe or touch her in a way that was not intended for comfort. So she instead focused on holding Chloe, comforting her, making her feel better.

After a few minutes Chloe stopped crying, embracing the feeling she got from cuddling with Beca again. Feeling the warm arms wrapped around her. After a few moments she spoke up.

"I talked to Aubrey yesterday."

"Yeah?"

"She said some really encouraging things. She reminded me how I felt when I was growing up." Chloe thought back to her life before Barden, and before Beca. How confusing it was when she felt things for girls that she thought she wasn't supposed to. How lonely it felt to think she was the only one. How confused in was in wanting to be herself, to be normal and feminine, and still like girls, but not being able to relate to the characters on Tv who also liked girls. How afraid she was that she would never like someone who loved her back. How much she wished to have people to look up to. Beca knew all these things. They spent uncountable hours over the years talking about things like these. But it took her best friend (besides Beca), someone who actually knew her during those years, to remember that. "She helped me to see that... what we are doing isn't really about us at all. She reminded me about all the people that need to see this. To see themselves in us, and relate to us. And not just for them, but for the people around them. To show this is okay, we aren't monsters, or confused people messing up our lives. That normal girls can like girls. If we want our society to change, this it how it needs to be done. We can make things different."

Beca looked down at her wife, wanting to cry herself as she saw the same passion for this project in her eyes that she herself felt.

"Beca? I'm really glad we're going this." Beca had to strain her ears slightly so she caught the last part, whispered softly.

"Me too." Beca whispered into her hair, holding her tighter than ever. She was so glad to know she was on the same page as her wife.

"It's hard though. I'm tired and stressed out."

"I know baby."

"I really need you Beca. I really need you to hold me." Chloe and Beca had been together for what seemed like forever. Even at the beginning, before they were ever together she felt the need to connect to Beca physically, and not just sexually. But now... Beca now realized that Chloe needed to be held by her just like she needed food or water. It was an important element in their marriage. It was as important to connect like that as it was to connect through communication, or through sex. If not, more important.

In the days that followed, it became an important part of the day. The minute they saw each other on set, one would pull the other over to the couch in the corner and just hold each other. Whether it was Beca holding Chloe, or the other way around, changed day to day. It became a common thing in the morning to find the pair curled up, occupying the couch, lost in their own little world. Lost in each other. Sometimes they talked, but a lot of the time they just cuddled each other in silence. The pull was always there, and many times they wanted desperately to start something, but the bustle of the set around them was usually enough of a check.

That night however, as Chloe fell asleep, she looked at the laptop she had propped up and open beside her in bed, FaceTime with Beca still running. And as she drifted off, she didn't shed even one tear, the sound of her wife's steady breathing lulling her into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Short, sweet & fluffy one for you. :)**

 **Am I the only one enjoying the Sendrick references tho?**


	8. Method Acting: Part 8

**Chapter 8: Method Acting**

One of the camera men stopped the director from moving to the next scene and called him over.

 _Crap_.

Chloe felt the blood leave her face as she realized that the one camera was right in front of her, and would have caught the entire thing. She heard them whisper back and forth until the director motioned her forward. She kept her eyes down, feeling like she was being called to the principles office back in middle school. Her feet dragged slightly as she felt like they weighed a ton.

Chloe was getting better and better at this as time went on. She knew it, Beca told her constantly, and even the director slapped her on the back and complimented her improvement. She was finally getting the hang of this new form of acting. As always, the sexual tension between her and Beca was being driven through the roof. The content of their scenes together were getting longer and much more intense.

This latest scene... she blotched the take and she knew it. She had gotten slightly... uh, _distracted_.

The camera man was still sitting on the seat behind the camera like normal, and he angled the playback screen so the others could see it better. The director stood behind him, and Chloe stood beside the director. Beca, who saw her wife being called over had quickly come over and joined the group. She leaned her chin on Chloe's shoulder and wrapped an arm around her side as the camera man rewound the footage to the start of the scene.

They all watched as the on-screen Beca walked by the camera heading out of frame to the front stage, and all the other characters (including Chloe's) got on stage as well. The music began and Chloe began to sing her part. Chloe remembered this was the part that she saw Beca really getting into the song. Chloe had frozen in her spot, paling slightly. She completely forgot the choreography. She tried to move to the music, or just do... something! But the choreography, the words to the song, it was all gone. She had taken a deep breath as she watched her wife taking center stage.

Beca's strong voice was ringing throughout the theatre. The effects fan pointing at her from where it was positioned behind camera #1 was blowing her hair in just the right ways. Her entire body was moving to the music, she stepped with complete confidence, her hips swaying as she danced. She threw her hands in the air as she twirled, dropping to the floor and then raising her ass up until she stood bent at the hips, hands on her knees. She threw her head up with all her hair flying back before she straightened out and went into the next segment of choreography. The back-up dancers flanking her on either side. She was oozing confidence, grace, and sex. The Chloe on-screen gulped. Her eyes were blown wide open, pupils dilated, and her mouth was hanging down. She had felt her body temperature raise. She was completely turned on, everyone watching her reactions knew it.

Chloe wanted to hide as the group around her watched her mess up this scene, watching her reactions to her wife performing. Beside her Beca was still wearing the same black form-fitting outfit, with the slit down the front and the blue sash at the waist. Chloe suppressed a whimper and gasp as she felt Beca's enormously generous chest pressing into her back, still heaving from the effort she had put into that dance. She felt Beca smirking and chuckling at her into Chloe's shoulder, pressing a kiss to it.

Beca was loving watching Chloe's reactions, she looked super cute just all flushed and turned on. It sent warmth through her heart being reminded how much she really affected Chloe all of the time, even after (or quite possibly a result of), all these years.

When the playback ended Chloe didn't really know what to say. "Uh... sorry guys I sorta, um messed that one up." Her voice came out rough, more raspy and lower than normal.

The director exchanged eye-contact with Beca before turning to Chloe and grinning.

"That was PERFECT."

Chloe looked up and raised her eyebrow in response. "Seriously?"

"Oh my god, we are so keeping that in. No way, you guys are too good. See, I'm telling you guys, the scenes are just getting better and better! The tension on screen between you guys is building like crazy. It's better than we could have been written it into the script. This is great! The audience will love it!"

 _Oh._

"Keep up the good work!"

When the other two moved away it was just Beca and Chloe. Beca turned to her wearing the most smug look that Chloe had ever seen her wear, which is saying something.

"Shut up." She shot out weakly, and sheepishly. "Babe, you better be careful of that smirk there, you're going to pull a muscle in your face."

"We wouldn't want that." Beca shot back winking, tone clear, her innuendo making Chloe pale again. Six years ago Beca balked at the flirting, and Chloe won every time. Now however, she could occasionally hold her own. Especially at times like this when she already had the upper hand. She moved on from the flirting to teasing Chloe back. "You sure your jaw is alright? You didn't bruise it when it hit the floor did you?" Chloe saw the twinkle in Beca's eye, accompanying it with a huge grin.

Chloe shook her head at a loss and chuckled weakly. She tried to keep the smouldering look out of her eyes and gulped as she faced Beca still standing there, pushing the memory of Beca's dance out of her mind, the same stupid sexy smirk on her face.

"But, god!" Chloe groaned. "I swear it's like experiencing your freshman year all over again!" She threw her hands up in frustration.

Beca chuckled thinking back to the long months leading up to getting together with Chloe from when they first met, and all the sexual tension they were feeling then. She had thought many times the last few weeks that this was just like that. She decided that she had no idea how freshman Beca survived for so many months without like... pushing Chloe onto a desk in the library and fucking her right then and there. That thought had led to Beca thinking about the first time they broke Luke's "no sex on the desk" rule sophomore year when she had an overnight shift one night. Beca shivered at the explicit route her thoughts had taken. Needless to say that recently, Beca's mind seemed to churn out much dirtier thoughts. More than normal.

"I love you Becs." Chloe felt Beca slip her fingers to join with her own.

"I love you too Chlo." They smiled at each other. "Hey, only a few more days, okay babe?"

Chloe bit her lip and nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: The dance from this chapter was inspired by Anna Kendrick's lip sync battle "Booty". Obviously Kendrick did it mostly as a joke, but think like it's the same clothes, and hair. Because let's be real, Anna Kendrick is hot even when she's doing a joke performance. So, some of the same choreography, just taken more seriously. Different song, and the sex appeal cranked up and drawn out even further.**

 **This story is heading to be upwards of 15 chapters... maybe I should abandon the idea that this was supposed to be a place for oneshots? 😂**


	9. Method Acting: Part 9

**Chapter 9: Method Acting**

To everyone else, this day of shooting was just like any other. But to Beca and Chloe, it was everything. That day they were shooting the scene their characters finally got together. It wasn't the last scenes they would have to shoot. It wasn't even the last scene they had together. But after this, the need to drive up the sexual tension was over. Their characters were together, for real. And that meant that soon, Beca and Chloe would also be together again. For real.

Chloe was looking forward to it for weeks. She spent the days leading up to it dreaming about it and just cleaning the house. I mean, it's not like she really needed too. They had been married for years, it's not like Chloe could hide anything anymore, even if she wanted to. But she had to do... something. So, she got the house especially ready for Beca's return.

Beca herself had packed up the hotel room a few days ago, far earlier than she probably needed too. All her bags were in the car. No need to return to the hotel at the end of the day, whatsoever.

While they were both so excited for this day, they also still had to shoot the scene. Earlier in the week they had already shot the dramatic build up scenes.

They even skipped their daily couch cuddle. All they wanted was to get on with it, get through their takes, and they weren't sure they could stand being so close together for now longer than they had to before it was all over.

Standing on set, everyone was rushing around, getting into their places. The makeup artists delivered some last touch ups to their make up. Before they knew it, they were rolling, and Jason called the scene to action.

In this scene they first had a few minutes worth of dialogue. They could feel all the tension leading up to this moment in the movie. And that combined with that they had all the tension in their own personal lives. Every single glance and desire. All those times they had to break apart, and go separate ways. All the times the tension was built and they were denied their release, it felt like it was all converging on this moment. Festering into a steaming pile of lust and desire.

By the time Chloe said the last line she was breathless, barely able to get it out. Then Beca was there, grabbing her and kissing her deeply. They felt the hot waves of their desire for each other running through them, and radiating from them. Chloe was wrapping her arms around Beca's neck, and Beca was running her hands up and down Chloe's back. Pulling each other closer and closer.

A few moments past where the desire to go further was almost to the breaking point, Jason would yell cut, and Beca and Chloe would forcibly yank themselves away from each other. They stood staring at each other, chests heaving. The scene was reset in a furry of movement. They were panting as the tried to calm their breathing, unable to break their eye contact. Not even with the miniature chaos of the reset around them, their worlds had narrowed to just each other. Then they started from the beginning.

After the first take, the crew froze in shock for a few moments, staring at what had happened.

As the takes went on, Chloe was being worn down as far as she thought possible. The lines she had leading up to the kiss were hell. Getting more and more sloppy, her voice getting more and more broken, her desire coming through more and more, as Chloe was being wound up. She was beginning to feel like she had gone mad from the whole thing. Starting and stopping, again and again. Kisses getting faster and more desperate.

As they pulled away after take #4 and the reset began, Beca was basically growling. She never felt so much like this, so hot and bothered, and so... turned on in her entire life, with Chloe across from her nearly glaring, her eyes so full of lust.

After the 5th take, Jason called for them to cut.

"Alright, I think we all agree that we have what we need." He looked at the crew, everyone nodding as they witnessed what was unfolding. "Beca and Chloe?" He turned to the two girls, their breathing as heavy as ever as they still were not able to tear their gaze away from each other. "Well done. We have all of what we need from you now. Take the rest of the day off together." The meaning behind his words evident to the two of them.

Although very few people knew of just how far they had gone to get the material, many members of the crew catcalled as the couple raced out of the building. Beca barely had the mental faculties to turn around and flip them off.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't suppose I need to tell anyone what the rating for the next chapter will be?**


	10. Method Acting: Part 10

**Chapter 10: Method Acting**

They came crashing through the front door, their breathing out of control already. Beca barely took in her familiar surroundings, not paying attention to the fact that she hadn't been in her home for over a month. She was thrown against their door, rattling the keys hanging nearby as Chloe kissed her deeply and desperately. They broke for a few seconds, only parting just enough to gasp for air.

"Upstairs." Beca heaved, wanting to do this right.

Their stumble upstairs was mostly a success. Their shoes and socks kicked off and landing who knows where. The picture frame in the hallway could always be replaced. It was beyond worth it to get Chloe's shirt and pants off her.

When they got to their bedroom they continued their heavy making out. Chloe moved from her lips to her jaw, pressing her love into it. When she moved to her neck Beca threw her head back to give her more access, staring up at the ceiling without really seeing it. She moaned when Chloe reached her sensitive spot, taking a huge gasp of air in, and after a moment she pushed Chloe back.

Chloe stood there, her breathing heavy. Beca brought a hand to her faced and pushed her chin up so she was seeing her again. In those moments the air around them changed. Their need to release was enormous. But they would do it right. As much as they desperately both needed this, they were not going to rush. They would breath, and they would enjoy it.

When she had Chloe's attention she took a step back. She slowly brought her hands to her waist and grabbed the material of her shirt, pulling it up and off her head. Her freed hair fell back, its waves settling again. She then unclasped her bra, liberating her chest. Chloe gasped when she saw Beca's naked chest once again. Beca's breasts were perfection. She longed to reach forward and ravish them, but the look in Beca's eyes kept her where she was. Simply, admiring. Beca pulled the rest of her clothes off without pulling her eyes away from Chloe's face, whose gaze was elsewhere as her eyes swept over Beca's gloriously naked body. At last.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hands and stepped back together, Beca backing herself onto the bed until she fell onto it. She fell onto the soft bed, head at the pillows. Leaning her head up she crooked a finger over to Chloe, finally giving her permission.

Chloe got up on the bed as well, crawling up over Beca's body. As she was over Beca, her hands on either side of Beca's head, the waves of her hair falling perfectly over one side of her head as she straddled her wife. Her eyes were wild, black with the lust that was filling her to the brim. She pressed a firm kiss to Beca's lips, enough force to push her head into the pillows and make her close her eyes, even though it was a short kiss. She moved down and finally pulled Beca's breast into her mouth, the object the was intensely desiring for the last few minutes, their desperation returning full force. She attended to her breast, moving to the other one. Beca felt incredible, being touched by Chloe the way she hadn't felt for so long. The way she spent the last month desiring. And now it was happening again, at last. She felt the pooling of desire twisting around in her stomach. She clawed at Chloe's hair with one hand, the other desperately tangled in their sheets. Soon her breasts had been fully managed and paid attention to, her nipples completely hardened.

She pulled off all of Chloe's remaining clothes. The offending fabrics getting in the way of finally being able to feel the whole of Chloe's gloriously naked body pressed into her own. Chloe finished by yanking her underwear off in the shortest amount of time possible.

Their lips joined in another heated kiss. Beca felt Chloe lower her core to rest on her abdomen. Chloe groaned at the contact, and Beca groaned when she felt just how dripping wet Chloe was already. She started to roll her hips, creating a friction on Beca, her whimpers being quickly being swallowed by Beca's mouth again. Chloe brought a hand up again and distractedly rolled her nipple in her fingers, while grinding herself on Beca's hard abs.

Their arousal was off the charts at this point. Beca had never experience anything like it.

"God Chloe, I've had the last MONTH worth of foreplay, I don't need it now." Beca breathed out. "Please, just fuck me." She begged nearly crying with her need.

When she felt Chloe sliding down, her hand going lower and barely touching her folds, she hissed. She tried to push forward, tried to get that hand where she wanted but Chloe wouldn't budge. The mere seconds going by as she was being teased felt like an absolute torture.

Unexpectedly Chloe had pressed her fingers into Beca. Beca cried out, feeling Chloe filling her. It was the most natural, warm and intimate feeling ever. Chloe gave her barely a few seconds to let Beca readjust to feeling Chloe inside her before she started moving. It was hot, and it was fast. Beca remembered her desire to feel Chloe's warmth around her fingers, even through the delicious pleasure filling her body. She reached out and plunged into Chloe on top of her, moaning when Chloe's resulting stumble caused her to hit a different angle inside her. Chloe cried out and began pushing her hips into every thrust, trying to take as much of Beca's fingers as possible. Neither of them took much time at all. Their entire bodies, every single move and every touch this entire time was insanely sensitive. The air was filled with their moans and cries. It was fast, hot, and desperate as they soared to the finish, crashed over the brink, and worlds exploded together around them.

In that moment they felt the incredible intimacy. But, they also realized then that they had that intimacy all along. With or without sex. But now, they felt it in its most concentrated form.

Together their bodies were taken over by wave after wave of the incredible pleasure, not having experienced anything quite like it in some time. After what seemed like forever they came down from that high. Whimpering as they withdrew fingers from each other, while their limbs and the rest of their bodies tangled together. They held each other as close as they possibly could while trying catch their breath.

At first they didn't really know what to say, clutching each other, breathing still steadying.

"Wow." Beca breathed.

"Yeah." Chloe pulled back to look at her and their look shared all the words that they weren't able to say.

"I love you so fucking much, Chloe Mitchell." Becas voice was heavy with the exertion and raw with emotion.

"I love you too Beca."

There would be time later, tomorrow morning perhaps, to make up for all the lost nights together. Again and again. They needed to do that. But right then, this is what they needed.

Just to be together. Like this. At last.

* * *

 **A/N: The PP3 DVD was released last night and... the Bechloe kiss they filmed was not on it. Too sad to #life today. Universal what the frig are you doing?**


	11. Method Acting: Part 11 (Call to Action)

**Follow me on insta xkatycaldwellx**

 ******So, this next chapter turned out freakishly short. As a result, I combined this one and the next one. Note there is an IMPORTANT A/N at the break between the two would-be chapters. Aside from that, I hope you enjoy, I really love this story (I love all the stories I publish tho...)!******

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Life went back to normal. They were still wrapping up the shooting. But Beca was back where she should be. Chloe didn't think that she had ever felt so blissfully happy in her entire life.

The next time they had a scene together, one of their last, Jason pulled them to the side after Beca and Chloe broke away from their morning cuddle. They woke up every morning wrapped together, but the habit was hard to break, and this was a good one.

"So I've been going over the footage we've got, as usual. We've got exactly what we need, in terms of the heat aspect." Beca mulled it over, thinking about where this was going. "Still there's something missing."

"Oh god." Chloe groaned, afraid of what would be said next.

"We need more tenderness. We need to show that the relationship between Samantha and Ava is not sheer attraction and heat. We need to show that it works."

Beca hummed, seeing his point. He was right, there already was a lot of loving and tender moments but they needed to remind the audience of that. They couldn't let the physical passion make the audience forget. "Right. Okay, one steaming bowl of love and tenderness coming up."

"Although..." Jason trailed off, pushing Beca's scarf to the side, exposing the very fresh bright trail of red marks. Chloe grinned smugly, while Beca turned red as Jason smirked at what he found on Beca's neck. "Don't let wardrobe or make up cover these up."

"Aye Aye Captain." Beca saluted weekly, still flushed. She turned to Chloe glaring at her.

"He could have said something much worse Becs." Chloe said, still relieved that he wasn't going to tell them to... she didn't really know, but considering last time, what happened after he thought there wasn't enough of something she was worried.

Beca groaned and deflated, not really having the heart to stay miffed at the embarrassing marks Chloe left on her neck. Besides, was so worth it. "Only for you babe." She said waving her hand at her neck.

"Better believe it." Chloe said, winking at her.

* * *

 **Told you it was short. :/**

 **I was born and raised in the church. I didn't know much about homosexuality, and what I did know was only in the most negative light. When I started struggling with my own sexuality way back in grade 9 I had to work through a whole lot of stuff. I got told (by my mother among others... to 'keep' me straight) that lesbians were freaks. They were nearly non existent, and the few are masculine, emo or gothic, care only about sex, misandrists (men haters), have low standards and are all around weird. Outcasts.**

 **The media seemed to confirm this.**

 **Now I know that's all bullshit. You can be gay, or anything else under and beyond the rainbow. And you can still be yourself. You can be what society defines as 'different' if you want to be. But you don't have to feel that you need to make yourself different. Be yourself. Whatever version of yourself makes you happy.**

 **I want to change the way people perceive lesbians. We are just like everyone else, our sexuality means NOTHING more about ourselves than that we happen to like women.**

 **The next task that is very dear to me is the fight against hetronormativity. Because in the end, both things work together. The more normal being gay is, the easier and more desirable having gay characters will be when they so CLEARLY have chemistry.**

 **The way I'm going to do this is with my particular skills in the fashion industry. I want to become somebody and then use my platform to talk about these issues.**

 **It's important to me, and I think (actually, I KNOW) that this is important to many of you. That's why we're all here right?** **Two super hot girls just living their lives out and happen to fall in love - with each other.**

 **So I need help, and this community was the first place I thought of going. I need everyone to come follow me on Instagram and follow my journey. Because every single follow, like and friendly comment puts me closer to my goal.**

 **Find me xkatycaldwellx on instagram! I didn't end up adopting a stage name, that's really me lol!**

 **Thank you guys, I'm super excited to see what happens next! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11.5?**

There was a season of time when Beca got incredibly busy again, producing their film. Chloe had still not gone back to teaching again. Instead, she stayed at home. She helped Beca as much as she could. She talked her through decisions, provided expert reactions to the mixes Beca was putting in, fielded phone calls and emails, did paperwork... she helped as much as she could. She made sure that Beca ate and took care of herself, something Beca conveniently forgot about at times. Which, although she teased Beca about how lost she would be without her, it also worried her at times.

Beca got stressed a lot of the time, dealing with far different types of people than she was used to. Sometimes situations made her angry. It was probably Chloe's favourite job to be the major source of Beca's stress relief. And Beca was so fucking hot when she was angry.

Then, all of the sudden there was...

Nothing.

For a few weeks, maybe a month, their life was remarkably quiet. They were lulled into a false sense of tranquility. It was like the calm before the storm. Chloe even considered being able to go back into teaching when the semester started.

In no time at all things kicked into high gear. She was experiencing everything Beca did before a movie was released, except now she was at it first hand. It was happening to her.

And then the premier was looming. Chloe realized that she would probably never be able to teach again. Her life would be different now, and the logistics of being able to teach after this exposure... it was impossible. She would be alright with it. She would miss teaching, of course, but... she had new passions. She had moved on.

Chloe remembered the first red carpet that she went to with Beca. It was terrorizing. There was a crowd of adults all screaming at them ordering them to turn a certain way, or smile, or show off their back or shoes. They demanded an answer to questions thrown at them. They yelled as though they had committed a horrendous crime. The name of her fiancé (at the time, they were engaged) being yelled from every direction. She realized it was nearly inhumane the way it all happened.

But she remembered watching Beca take it all so calmly. Beca remained present. And at the same time, she was calm, cool and collected. She strode the carpet with confidence, smiling while people screamed at her. She listened to a few of the commands, getting them the pictures they wanted, moving down the carpet slowly.

When she got to the end and out of sight she simply sighed, grabbing Chloe's hand and kissing her very shocked mouth. Chloe was still shocked seeing how Beca was treated.

So, Chloe was ready. She knew that no matter what happened, or how the people yelled or what they say, that you never wipe the smile off your face. Never show disgust or fear. Don't respond to questions, a picture might be taken when your mouth is at an unattractive syllable. Listen to a few commands, but don't feel pressured to. She kept in mind that this was their job, and it was over in just a few minutes.

This time, it was her name that they were calling. Her eyes being fried at the flash of the cameras. It was her job to look natural and not terrified. She had to look good at every second, as every flash was a picture that was probably going on the internet.

The other line of screaming people was Beca and Chloe's favourite. It had a soft place in their heart. They returned to the crowd of fans as much as they could, sighing autographs and taking pictures. They talked to as many as they could. Beca liked to turn and wink back at the fans, or rolled her eyes at them when she was dealing with the guys and girls in suits from the media. What surprised Chloe was the amount of people who already were wanting to see her. She had only been in public eye for a few things, and very rarely was interviewed with Beca. But already people were hearing about the behind the scenes of Beca's new movie, and seeing some through Snapchat. Promo for this movie in the last week or so had meant that now, people knew her. People were interested in her.

The cast had shown them that they had an entire fan-based dedicated to their relationship. "Bechloe" It was called. Beca scoffed at it. But she knew that Beca was happy for it as much as she was. Their relationship was never perfect. But they were making a difference in people's lives. They were being looked up to. It was pretty cool. And a ton of responsibility.

And through it all, Beca was there. She was holding her hand the whole time, a constant presence as she dealt with this insane new experience. She helped Chloe figure out what questions should and shouldn't be answered. Every once in a while she pulled Chloe in for a tender and thorough, but brief kiss. When they were near the media, the flashes went wild, trying to catch pictures of their embrace. When they were near the fans they screamed their adoration. Regardless it helped to ground Chloe. And soon? It was over.

"Phew. It's nice to have you beside me for that Chloe. How are you?" She pulled Chloe close to her, standing on her toes and wrapping her arms around her neck when they were away from the noise and the flashes.

"I... uh." Chloe blinked at her. Not really able to process.

"You're doing fine." Beca smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. Each of them closing their eyes, preparing themselves for the rest of the evening. Which would no doubt be insane, just not as crazy as the initial red carpet.

It was weeks of interviews and press. It all seemed to go by in a blur. At the end of the day they would collapse on the bed, completely spent, barely able to pull each other to themselves before drifting off. Chloe's brain was completely absorbed by all the noise that was happening. The same questions asked over and over again. All the very fake and overdone politeness.

Eventually it died down and Chloe's mind wasn't spinning so much, and she was less exhausted. She was able to really connect more to Beca again. They tried to talk about everything but weren't really sure what much could be said apart from that they were each glad not to be alone. But apart from that...

"God!" Chloe exclaimed, rubbing her forehead, not really sure how else to put it.

Beca chuckled at her.

* * *

 **A/N: According to Anna Kendrick's book she will do stuff like smirk and rolling her eyes at the pap to her fans. That part came from her book. But, seriously guys if you see how people at red carpets are treated... it almost makes you feel a bit guilty honestly. It's like... animalistic.**


End file.
